


Motion on the Ocean

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fiction, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Motion on the Ocean

The small ferry lurched violently, buffeted by the storm outside. Lucius Malfoy, aristocrat, Death Eater, and current chaperone, was counting heads (while imagining them all cut off) of his charges.  


“Bloody Narcissa and her bloody ideas,” he muttered. “Why don’t you spend more time with Draco?” he mimicked in a falsetto under his breath. “Why, he’s 15 years old now. How about helping out on their next trip?”  


“Sir!” A red-head -- Weasley by the looks of him -- stood up. “Sir, Harry’s missing!”  


Though Lucius was enjoying the image of Potter being swept out to sea, he went looking for the boy. He found him, curled up near the door. He looked a green shade of pale, but Malfoy was in no mood to coddle.  


“Get up,” Lucius demanded, hauling the boy up.  


And Harry promptly threw up all over Malfoy’s patent leather dragon hide boots.  



End file.
